


You Have a Bad Taste in Music

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Wonhui Smut [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bottom!wonwoo, seme!jun once in a while for balance, top!jun, uke!wonu for moe-gap needs, yes it’s smut and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Wonwoo didn’t like how his voice sounded. Jun thought otherwise.





	You Have a Bad Taste in Music

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written seme!Jun since Fool AU. Wow. I can’t help it, Jun’s just so uke-able. But maybe Wonwoo can be uke too. Idk, it would be interesting I think.
> 
> Wink to Elle: That store owner is going to get mad since this ukelele is getting banged.

It was an ugly sound, thought Wonwoo. Unlike Jun’s honey-like voice, his deep voice wasn’t cut out for this. Yet Wonwoo couldn’t help it. Every gentle thrust from Jun’s hips automatically transformed into a series of lecherous “Ah! Ah! Ah!” from his lips. Heavy and coarse. Noise in Wonwoo’s ears.

Above him, Jun was hovering with eyes closed and lips slightly parted. His focused face looked almost serene, save for the furrows in his forehead accompanied by occasional quiet moans; Jun looked _satisfied_ and Wonwoo felt his chest almost brimming with happiness and relief.

Almost.

Mixed with the pleasant feelings was worry. Maybe Jun hadn’t noticed since he seemed to be deeply concentrating. Wonwoo was afraid of when he did notice. So Wonwoo tried his best to not get drowned in pleasure and find a way to cover his mouth. He couldn’t get his face tilted to reach the sheets, which was why he put his right arm into his mouth. Hopefully this would do the job.

But then Jun stopped moving. He stayed still as he looked at Wonwoo, eyes now open. Those wide orbs looked so adorable, Wonwoo was torn between feeling soft from them and hard from Jun’s throbbing length inside him.

“Wonwoo? Are you okay?” Jun asked with a gentle voice.

“I’m fine, Jun. It’s okay. Move,” answered Wonwoo from behind his arm. He wasn’t going to remove the arm soon, in case Jun moved.

Yet Jun didn’t move. His whole expression was colored with concern.

“It hurts?”

Wonwoo shook his head, but Jun didn’t seem convinced. When Jun started talking about pulling out and ending this, Wonwoo finally removed his arm from his lips.

“I don’t want you to hear.” God, now he’s also embarrassed. Add that to feeling of affection and arousal, Wonwoo was having a generous mix platter of emotions.

Jun tilted his head slightly in a confused expression. Wonwoo was convinced that someday he would die because of his cute boyfriend.

“My... voice... It’s disgusting...”

Jun blinked a few times, still looking lost. Then, as if a lightbulb just went on in his head, Jun pulled his hips and pushed back in one swift movement.

Taken by surprise, Wonwoo let out a slightly long “Ah!” He immediately covered his mouth again, but what’s out couldn’t be retrieved. If he was embarrassed then, now he was mortified.

Yet Jun hovered above with his usual childlike smile.

“Jun.” Wonwoo scolded him. Jun’s smile didn’t falter.

“It was nice, Wonwoo.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I want to hear more.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Come on, Wonuuu.”

“No.”

“I won’t move.”

Wonwoo scoffed. “Yeah, right.” But he saw Jun’s grin and he felt like he’s losing this.

“Jun!”

“Please~”

It wasn’t fair. What a sly, cunning, cheater. How could Wonwoo refuse those eyes? How in the world?

“Fine.” Wonwoo gave a curt answer and put his arms down on his sides. He removed his gaze away from Jun but he managed to catch Jun’s innocent smile before he did.

Finally Jun resumed his movements. This time Wonwoo tried to suppress his moans just by using his lips, but they were weak. Or maybe Wonwoo simply lacked of determination. To his defense, he didn’t think it was possible to conceal the pleasure Jun brought him. No, nope.

Eventually Wonwoo gave up. He decided to drown in Jun and accept his shame. However, it was when he heard Jun’s sinful “Wonwoo...” that he finally allowed himself to look at Jun and let go.

Jun’s eyes were looking straight at him. The orbs still shining with kindness, yet now they were also glazed in want. Wonwoo felt this _need_ to reciprocate. So he did with his hips, and his deep, ragged “Ah!”

It was weird. Embarrassment was still there but Wonwoo couldn’t look away, neither could he stop moaning. And when Jun hit his sweet spot, there was nothing to block a particularly long groan from deep down his throat. He didn’t care anymore. More so when Jun touched his aching cock. Everything felt painfully good.

Another long moan escaped his lips when Jun trembled inside him. He was still moaning after Jun became still, only his hand moving over Wonwoo’s cock. His moans turned into sobs when he reached his climax. Jun’s gentle touch helped him calm down, also the small kisses all over his face.

They continued to be connected by the skin, their sides glued to each other as they lay on the sheets. A sense of peace filled the room, but then it was ruined when Jun spoke.

“Thank you. Beautiful song.”

Wonwoo felt spent but he mustered all of his remaining energy to hit Jun on the chest. The latter exaggerated a cry of pain before bursting into a giggle.

“I’m not lying. You have beautiful voice.”

“Shut up.”

“I want to hear it forever.”

He felt Jun’s arms moving around him and then he was flipped so that his back was on Jun’s chest.

“Hey!”

“What~”

Wonwoo struggled out of Jun’s grip—which was quite a challenge, Jun was way stronger than him—barely managing by tickling the side of Jun’s waist. Then he quickly turned their position so that now he’s the one hugging Jun from behind.

“Why are you so obsessed with being the big spoon?” asked Jun with an amused voice.

“Just let me.”

Jun laughed. “Okay, I’ll let you if you promise to not hide your voice again next time.”

Wonwoo tightened his hold over Jun and buried his face on the back of Jun’s shoulder before saying, “Fine.”

He fell asleep with Jun’s infuriatingly adorable “He, he, he” being the last thing in his memory.


End file.
